Gwaine's Own Method!
by Tambear
Summary: Giving Merlin a break, Gwaine goes to keep an eye on Arthur after his father dies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (sadly) they all belong to the BBC! No profit made **

Merlin slumped against the wall; he was exhausted and starving but too worried about Arthur to leave him alone for too long. The knights were gathered in the great hall, all looked at Merlin as he entered.

"How is he?" Leon asked hurrying forward. Merlin shook his head looking at the floor. Gwaine put his hand on Merlins shoulder and he turned and folded into Gwaines embrace.

"I don't know what to do," he said shakily, Arthur hadn't spoken in hours; all he did was pace his chambers, throw things about and generally make a mess. All Merlin could do was stand at the door and wait it out, until all the fight left Arthur.

"Where's Gwen?" Gwaine asked, rubbing soothing circles in Merlins back.

"She's with Gaius, in the Kings chamber..." He trailed out, a fresh wave of gloom settling over him. For as long as Merlin had been in Camelot he had longed for the day Uther Pendragon was no longer King, but now that it had arrived he felt his heart breaking a little every time he saw the pain on his Princes face. And tomorrow that boy would no longer be Prince Reagent but King and the weight of that hung heavy on his shoulders – Merlin knew Arthur didn't think he was ready. But Merlin and all his knights knew he would be a great king and they would gladly follow where ever he led.

"You should get some rest..." Elyan said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"No, I... I can't leave him."

"Go Merlin, I'll take care of him," Gwaine pushed lightly at him and Merlin grinned. Not that Gwaine wasn't a good man or anything but Merlin couldn't picture him sitting quietly and comforting Arthur, though he would pay good money to see Arthurs face if Gwaine tried.

"I'll do it," Leon laughed outright, earning a scowl from the Irishman, Merlin chuckled.

"I said I'd do it," Gwaine growled, Leon put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine but don't blame us if he beats you to a pulp."

Merlin nodded and left the hall, heading to the kitchens to get some much needed food and then to have a short nap – it wouldn't do to leave Arthur and Gwaine alone too long.

Gwaine pushed the door to the Princes chambers open, he had never been in here before and took a minute to notice the mess of the place. It seemed Merlin was as crap a manservant as Arthur always complained – interesting - he'd always assumed Arthur was being a dramatic princess. He gazed around the room, his eyes stopping on the still form of the Prince, his back to Gwaine – leaning his head against the wall on his arms, offering Gwaine a rare view of his shapely ass. Usually his chainmail or cape covered the royal backside and Gwaine took a moment to appreciate it. He closed the door behind him, unsure what to do now. What had Merlin been doing? Obviously not cleaning... He went over and threw a log into flames.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwaine swung around to look at Arthur; he had turned his head to look at Gwaine but otherwise hadn't moved. His face was set, jaw rigid and frown lines on his forehead. Gwaine wanted to kiss those lines away but it was his eyes, usually so bright and full of fight that made Gwaine freeze. They were red rimmed and sparkling with unshed tears; he looked so vulnerable that Gwaine wasn't sure what to do.

"Merlin needed to rest..." he trailed off.

"Yes, of course," he turned his face away from Gwaine and took a deep shuddering breath. It only took five strides before Gwaine was right behind him, one hand clasping his shoulder and the other sitting lightly on his waist. Arthur took a sob causing his whole body to tremble and Gwaine tugged lightly on him, much to his surprise Arthur turned willingly and allowed himself to be guided into Gwaines arms.

Having Arthur in his arms was one of Gwaine's all time fantasies, though admittedly the younger man wasn't in tears at the time but still – he was holding Arthur! His hair smelt of lavender and something distinctively Arthur and it was beautiful. His hands were balled up in Gwaine's tunic and he held his hand on the back of his Princes head.

"What can I do, Sire?" He whispered into his ear.

Arthur froze and then suddenly shoved at Gwaines chest with such force that the knight stumbled back. He opened his mouth in shock about to shout at the royal prat when Arthur roared,

"Don't call me that!" Gwaine was delighted his sword didn't seem to be anywhere on hand, possibly Merlin hid it for everyone's safety – the look on Arthurs face was pure fury.

"Woah, Woah – calm down Princess!" Gwaine took a few steps back. Arthur snarled and closed the distance, shoving Gwaine back until he hit the opposite wall. Now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place and he did the only thing he could think of, he hit back at Arthurs chest but somehow his wrists got gripped in two iron fists and he was slammed back into the cold stone. Both men panting hard, Gwaine instantly felt his breeches tightening.

"Oh shit..." he thought, risking a glance at the Prince only to see Arthur's pupils blown wild, he had a strange look on his face and shifted his stance. All rational thought, not that Gwaine had much of that to begin with, went out of his head. He used all his upper body strength to push back at Arthurs hold and slam the shorter man into the wall, reversing their positions, pinning the Princes hands above his head. They both froze, Gwaine suddenly unsure. Then Arthur growled and all uncertainty vanished. Gwaine surged forward crashing his lips in Arthur's, letting go of wrists and running his hands through the beautiful golden hair. Arthur moaned, opening his mouth to let Gwaine lick inside and suddenly Arthur was pulling at Gwaines tunic, trying to get it off and working at the laces on his trousers. Gwaine batted his hands away and instead went to work getting on removing Arthurs tunic. He had to break the kiss to pull it over it over Arthurs head and then quickly shrugged off his own. Arthur surged forward to meet his lips again but Gwaine pushed him back, admiring the view – he had seen Arthur topless before but never before had the opportunity to look.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers over scars on the Princes shoulder. Suddenly everything flashed bright white and pain throbbed through his head and backside. He opened his eyes to see Arthur glowering over him – the prat had thumped him! Gwaine was about to shout at him when Arthur dropped to his knees, straddling Gwaines waist and all coherent thoughts disappeared as Arthur kissed him again and then proceeded to kiss down his jaw, neck, chest and take one of his nipples in his mouth biting hard making Gwaine moan and buck his hips up.

Arthur chuckled; the git and Gwaine flipped them over lying between Arthur's thighs and biting hard on his collarbone making the prat moan loudly. Gwaine froze and Arthur whined.

"Gwaine..." he growled, shoving at the man on top of him. Gwaine sat up on his heels and smiled at down at the sight below him, Arthur was flushed all over, hair standing up in wild disarray and pupils blown wide so that only a sliver of blue remained, he surged down and kissed him again before pulling off and standing. He gave Arthurs thigh a gentle nudge.

"Bed... pants off..." he said a little breathless and walked over to the door, locking it.

"Good thinking," Arthur laughed, struggling to his feet and stumbling to the bed undoing his laces. He was afforded the glorious sight of Arthur's perfect ass before he flopped down onto the mattress. Gwaine quickly undid his own and knelt between the Princes thighs, thinking this was where Heaven could be found.

Arthur moaned loudly, making a face that was burned into Gwaine's memory never to be forgotten before he collapsed down onto his chest panting loudly. Gwaine chuckled and rubbed his hands down his back and slapping his ass. Arthur huffed and pulled out slowly, causing Gwaine to wince and settled down beside him, curling into Gwaine and resting his head on his knights shoulder. Gwaine ran his hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes and falling into a satisfied dose.

He was roused from him dousing, an undetermined time later, by an amusing chuckle from the side of the bed. He cracked an eye open to see Merlin there smirking.

Gwaine looked at the door and quirked an eyebrow, Merlin shrugged.

"When did a locked door ever stop me before?" He smiled fondly, looking at the sleeping Prince curled around Gwaine, "I was worried maybe one of you's had killed the other." He pulled the covers up to cover the sleeping Prince. "This wasn't really what I had in mind when I said he needed taking care of," he smiled.

"Well," Gwaine smirked, leaning over to kiss Arthurs cheek causing the Prince to smile in his sleep, "it's the only way I know how to look after someone."

Merlin chuckled, "Well it seems to have done the trick," he said running his hand down Arthur's neck.

Gwaine smiled and pulled Arthur closer before drifting back to dreams of his future King.


End file.
